Anatomy of Lucy's Scent
by A Fandom Otaku
Summary: Lucy never really asked Natsu about what her scent smelled like. When a guild member poses the question to him, she figured it would let her know where the two of them stands. (ONE-SHOT but if requested, a sequel might be created.) Cover image is credited to owner. I do not own it.


_Hello everyone!_

 _I'm so sorry I haven't updated quite a number of my work yet. I'm starting internship in January and I have one more semester to go. It's no excuse but bear with me, yeah? ^w^_

 _Let me know if you like it, yeah. 3_

 _-The Fandom Otaku-kun_

Anatomy of Lucy's scent

The natural state of which a subject permeates a distinguishable or unique smell is known as one's scent.

It was confusing at first, or rather, something that wrecked havoc to Natsu from a very young age.

A human's sense of smell and detection was a consolation prize to a dog's. While a dog's one was an overstatement to that of a dragon slayer.

Losing Igneel or to be more accurate, having Igneel not extrude his presence physically made the young boy Natsu was to be somewhat lost in Fiore.

When Makarov first took him in, there were so many scents, smells, odour, whatever you call it everywhere. The only thing he knew and could do was to block out whatever that was unnecessary.

Over time, it became a habit.

* * *

A certain blonde was feeling uncomfortable. It was as though everyone in the guild hall was scrutinising her all at the same time. If it was her old self who had not joined Fairy Tail yet, she would have figured that she was either being watched by her father's henchmen or it was because of her preference of wearing clothes that were a bit more revealing due to comfort reasoning.

Now that she had gone through so many adventures that could be formed into a book trilogy, alongside the fact that she was given the opportunity to meet so many different people of various backgrounds, she could definitely tell that if she was being stared at for some time, it would only be one definite reason. And that was….

 **Everyone was a pervert here.**

"Stop staring at me, Natsu!" She half-yelled at him with a tint of a blush dusting her cheeks before facing her milkshake. Sheesh, who does he think he is? She asked herself with slight annoyance before puffing out her cheek. In all realness, Lucy Heartfilia had not actually come down to a decision whether her best friend staring at her and showcasing attention that could be taken in other ways than a friend was bad or good.

Regardless of whatever she felt, and most importantly, the dragon slayer's feelings of probable oblivion, her friends as well as passersby either assume they are harbouring a secret relationship or are too shy to take the first step.

She did not know how to feel about it other than irritation.

"But Lucy-" He was about to reply when a certain white-haired mage cut him off with her presence.

"The two of you are as usual." Mirajane Strauss smiled before giving a small chuckle. She then handed Lucy a cup of her favourite yogurt.

"I can't help it when he's being weird as always." Lucy replied without looking at the two of them. However, she did accept the plastic cup that was handed to her.

The fire dragon slayer yawned after chewing the last bite of his spicy chicken leg, "It's not my fault you're so smelly, Lucy."

The celestial wizard could feel her vein pop out on her temple before whipping her head towards his direction immediately as she retorted, "I'm not smelly and quit sniffing me, you perv!" She then proceeded to give her partner a piece of her mind when Mirajane spoke out, "What does Lucy smell like, Natsu? I don't think she smells that bad."

Lucy Heartfilia blushed once again before taking a seat on her stool. Sighing, she folded her arms before turning away from Natsu, "You better not say anything bad or I'll kick you and Happy out of my apartment the next time you come over." If only one looked closely, they would note that the demon mage was grinning albeit suspiciously.

The pink-haired male furrowed his eyebrows before glaring at a painting on a wall intently. Just as Mirajane was about to wave off her question, Natsu replied, "Lucy's scent is like fish to Happy."

There was a moment of silence before Lucy turned to him slowly. "Are you kidding me?!" She yelled out before standing up. Why did I expect something flowery from a guy who _inhales_ fire before giving comments on the level of deliciousness of said fire? She thought to herself before mentally reminding herself to lock all the windows of her apartment room as well as-

"Happy doesn't always have fish with him all the time so whenever he smells fish, he gets happy." The pink-haired male continued. As he said that, Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts of tattling off to Erza about the time Natsu and Happy broke one of her favourite mission memorabilia. Before she could react, the pink-haired male looked at Mirajane before replying, "Lucy has a special scent. It may not be the best in the world but whenever you smell it, it makes you feel like you're at home."

Again, silence accompanied Natsu's reply. However, it was broken by the squeals Mirajane made before saying to Lucy, "You two should move in with each other already!"

"I already live at Lucy's place with Happy though." Natsu replied nonchalantly as he went back to devouring yet another plate of spicy chicken legs.

"Shut up, you're not helping!" Lucy reprimanded the fire dragon slayer before looking away.

She didn't expect him to say that at all.

But then again, Natsu Dragneel was known for being a secretly sentimental guy.

Lucy blushed before grinning widely. She then wrapped her arm around Natsu before tugging at him, "Hey Natsu, wanna go on a mission?"

Maybe her feelings would be sorted out soon.


End file.
